Dont You Have The Guts To Say How You Feel AboutMe
by x-Soph-x
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are sworn enemies, not by choice but by their families. So when they have to play the leads in the greatest love story ever, sparks are destined to fly.
1. You Can't Be Serious!

Sharpay Evans pushed past Troy Bolton. "Watch it!" He shouted after her as she strutted down the corridor. Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend shook his head as Sharpay walked down the corridor. "Who does she think she is?" He asked, grabbing his biology book from his locker. Troy shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "And she's like this because of your family's feud from 20 years ago? That's crazy." Chad replied. Troy nodded. "Don't worry. I can handle her." They made their way to their tutor room. Troy sat down, sticking his foot out as Sharpay walked past, to busy applying lip-gloss to notice. She tripped over it. Troy and Chad laughed. Sharpay glared at them, taking her seat. Miss Darbus walked in, putting a huge pile of papers down. "Are those the script of our next play?" Sharpay asked, grinning. "Yes Sharpay, auditions today for anyone who wants to spread their creative wings." Miss Darbus said, using her hands for ethusiasm. "What's the play?" Sharpay's brother Ryan asked. "Romeo and Juliet." Miss Darbus said, handing Sharpay a script to read through. Ryan nodded. Troy's phone started to ring. "Troy. Detention." Miss Darbus said, taking his phone from him. Troy groaned. "But I have basketball tonight." Troy said. "Oh dear... To bad!" Sharpay said, smiling. Troy looked at Chad,rolling his eyes.

Later that day at detention...

"Troy. There you are." Mis Darbus said as Troy walked up to her. "Here I am." He said, sarcastically. "Right. You have a choice. Either, you work on the background of the play, making props, etc or you can audition for the play." Miss Darbus. "I'll work backstage." Troy said. "I thought you'd say that. OK. Get to work." She said, walking away. Troy picked up a paintbrush and looked at what he was supposed to add colour to. A huge picture of Sharpay. He groaned, dipping his paintbrush in the tin. He drew a huge cross across her face. He smirked. He heard a gasp from behind him. It was Sharpay. "What are you doing Bolton?!" She screeched, rushing over to the portrait. "What does it look like Evans?" He replied. Sharpay went bright red with anger, flying at him. She picked up a paint brush, splattering paint all over his face. Troy retaliated, splatting her back. "HEY! HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Miss Darbus said, grabbing the paint brushes from them both. "Look what he did to my portrait!" Sharpay said, pointing to her ruined picture. "You did this?" Miss Darbus asked, facing Troy. He didn't respond. "OK. You can't be trusted backstage. You'll have to do the other option. Come on Troy, you have a audition to do." Miss Darbus said, leading the way. "What?!" Sharpay said, running after her. Troy picked up his backpack and followed them. "I promise I won't mess up again. I don't know what made me do that. Please can't I just work backstage?" Troy pleaded. Miss Darbus shook her head. "Go on. Recite this." She said, handing him a script. Troy walked onto the stage, regretting not turning his phone off. Troy spoke clearly, saying every word enthusiastically. Miss Darbus clapped when he had finished. She turned to all the boys sat behind her. "Thanks for coming. But we have found our Romeo." She said, grinning. Sharpay shrieked. "What? No... What about this boy, yeah. He's good." She said, grabbing he nearest boy to her. "No. Troy Bolton is Romeo. My word is final." Miss Darbus said. Sharpay looked at Troy. He was grinning from ear to ear. Sharpay shook her head, getting angrier by the second. Troy stepped off stage, taking a script from Miss Darbus. "Bye Juliet." Troy said, walking past Sharpay and laughing.

The next week...

Sharpay's arms flew out exasperated and annoyed. "For the tenth time! You don't say it like that! Your supposed to be in love, not laughing at every word!" She shouted at Troy. Troy laughed again. Sharpay sneered at him. "Fine, I'll try this time." He said, putting his hands up like a surrender. "What light through yonder window breaks?" He said, outstreching his arms. He noticed Miss Darbus walking over. "Well done Troy! Your really getting this! Your a born actor." She said before walking away. Sharpay sneered again, even more annoyed that he was getting all the attention. Troy grinned again. "I've had enough, rehearse with someone else." Sharpay said, picking up her bag. "No please. I'll do better." Troy said, grabbing her elbow, trying to stop her. Sharpay looked into his crystal blue eyes. He looked serious. She sighed. "Fine... Just promise not to be stupid." Sharpay replied, putting her bag down again. Troy smiled at her. She found herself smiling back. She realised and stopped. "Sharpay?" Troy said, putting his script down and sitting beside her. "What?" She asked. "Why are we like this?" He asked. "Like what?" Sharpay asked, confused. "Fighting over a stupid feud from ages ago?" Troy asked. Sharpay shrugged. "My family just said don't associate with the Bolton family." She said. "I was told to never talk to the Evans family." Troy said. "It is kinda stupid isn't it?" Sharpay said. Troy nodded. "Yeah... Your really nice too... once you chill out and don't act like a maniac." Troy said. Sharpay managed a laugh. "See? We can be friends." Troy said. Sharpay nodded. "OK." They shook hands and smiled at each other, both getting up to start acting again.


	2. They said we couldn't be together

After an hour of rehearsing...

Troy was walking with Sharpay, laughing about something they had just seen. Chad frowned as Sharpay waved goodbye to Troy. He walked over to the locker where Troy was stood. "Dude? Sharpay and you are buddies?" Chad asked, leaning against the locker next to Troy's. "Nah man! I was just pretending so that she'd stop nagging me." Troy replied, taking his books from his locker. Chad nodded and high fived Troy. "Good thinking." He said before they walked away. Ryan exhaled, angry at what Troy had just admitted. He rushed off to his lesson to tell his sister. Walking into the lesson, he sat beside Sharpay. "'Pay?" He said, looking at her. "Hmm?" She asked. "I have something to tell you." Ryan said. "OK class." Mr Smith, their History teacher said. "Tell me later Ry." Sharpay said. "I can't-" Ryan started but was interrupted by their teacher. "Ryan, stop talking please." Ryan sighed and shut up.

The bell went for the end of the lesson and the end of the day. Sharpay walked out, noticing Troy waiting at the end of the corridor for her. "Shar' wait up." Ryan said, his bag jangling at his sides as he ran. Sharpay turned around, her hair hitting someone in the face. "Oops." She said, laughing. "What is it Ryan? I have to go meet with Troy for rehearsals." Sharpay rushed. "That's what I need to talk to you about... I heard Troy tell Chad earlier that he wasn't really your friend and that he was just pretending." Ryan said. Sharpay could tell he wasn't joking. Her eyes filled with tears, she wasn't hurt, she was angry. She nodded and looked up to see Troy still stood at the end of the corridor. She walked towards him. Ryan shouted after her but she didn't hear him. "Hey." Troy said with a smile as she approached him. "Yeah whatever." Sharpay replied, pushing the door open fiercely. Troy frowned. He thought they were friends now. They walked to the park. "OK, what's wrong?" He asked, turning to face her. "What do you mean?" Sharpay asked, slamming her bag down on the bench by them. "What have I done?" Troy asked, sitting on the bench. "I have one question for you." Sharpay said, standing in front of him, her hands on her hips. Troy raised his eyebrows. "Why did you want to become friends?" She asked. Troy looked at her, her blonde hair reflecting off the sun behind him. He wanted to tell her it was because he was beginning to like her... much more than a friend even though she did annoy him sometimes. "Because I was sick of this stupid feud, I told you that." Troy said. Sharpay shook her head. "You liar. Why did you tell Chad that you didn't really want to be my friend then?" Sharpay asked. Troy breathed out. "I didn't want him to moan that we were friends. I really want to be your friend Shar..." Troy cut off early. Sharpay sat beside him. "How can I believe you?" She asked. Troy bent down and picked up and flower. "Here. This signifies our friendship. Whenever a petal falls off make a wish, then when all the petals are gone, I'll give you another." He handed her the rose. Sharpay looked at him, taken in by his sultry approach. She fingered the petals of the flower. Troy stood up, holding his hand out to her. She took his hand, putting her rose on the bench. They began to act out the end scene. Sharpay lay across the floor, giggling. Troy walked over to her. Sharpay closed her eyes. She thought about what her brother had told her. She did believe him but she didn't know whether to believe Troy. Did he really want to be her friend or not? She sighed. Troy stroked her hand and she tried not to let her eyes flutter open. He was reciting the play without a script. She was impressed. Troy said his last line and placed the wedding ring from the film on her finger. Then he kissed her. Sharpay couldn't help it. She kissed him back, opening her eyes. Troy's eyes were closed. She closed her eyes again. "TROY!!" Someone shouted. They stopped kissing, moving away from each other. "Dad?" Troy said as Coach Bolton made his way to them. "What were you doing?!" He asked sternly. "She kissed me Dad. She fell and I just went to see if she OK... then she kissed me." Troy lied. His Dad grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him away. Sharpay found herself crying. She stood up, brushing the grass from her jeans. She picked up her bag from the bench and picked up the rose. She looked at it, wondering whether to take it with her. She decided not to and threw it across the floor.

Meanwhile at the Bolton House...

"What do you think you were doing Troy?" Troy's father shouted. "I told you! She kissed me." Troy shouted back. "You missed practise today... for some meeting with an Evans?! What's going on with you Troy?" He asked. Troy looked up at his father. "OK fine... I'm playing the lead in the school play. I didn't want to. Miss Darbus made me... I kinda enjoy it." Troy said. His father looked at him, his face turning red with anger. "WHAT?" He shouted louder. Troy flinched. "It's true...-" Troy began. His father caught his arm. "You ever talk to the Evans family again or KISS them & you'll be sorry. Get to your room!" He shouted. Troy grabbed his bag and ran straight out of the door. "Troy!" His father shouted after him. Troy didn't turn around, he just kept running. He went to the park where he and Sharpay were. He hoped she would still be there but she wasn't. He sat on the bench where they had sat half an hour earlier. He noticed the rose across from him. He stood up and picked it up, sighing. "Troy?" He turned around to see Sharpay stood in front of him, mascara running down her cheeks. "'Pay." Troy said, walking over to her and hugging her. "We can't rehearse anymore can we?" She asked, crying on his shoulder. "...No... Believe me I want to... but we can't." He said. Sharpay sighed. Troy rubbed her back. She pulled away, looking deep into his eyes. "What?" He asked. "We could rehearse in private." She said. Troy shrugged. "I'd have to go to practise after school but we could meet at about 6pm." Troy said. Sharpay nodded, managing a smile. Troy kissed her again. Sharpay frowned. "I'm sorry..." He said, looking away. Sharpay frowned again. She turned his head to look at her. "Troy?" She said. "I... think i've fallen for you Shar'..." Troy said. Sharpay nodded, feeling a glow inside. He looked at her. He realised she didn't feel the same way and let go of her, putting the rose in her hands. He began to walk away. "Troy... wait." She said. Troy turned around, raising his eyebrows. She handed him his bag that he had left by her feet. Troy thanked her sadly and walked away.


	3. How Can People Keep Me Away From You?

Sharpay twirled her pasta around her plate with her fork. She was to upset to eat. "Sharpay, please stop playing with your food and eat it." Mr Evans said from across the table. Sharpay put her fork down. "Can I be excused?" She asked, putting her serviette on the table and pulling out her chair. "I suppose." Mrs Evans said. Ryan looked at his sister. He knew something was wrong and could bet it was Troy's fault. Sharpay walked upstairs to her bedroom. She sank onto her bed, sighing. There was a knock at her door. "Shar'... You OK?" Ryan asked quietly. "Yeah." Sharpay said. "Can I come in?" Ryan asked. "If you have to." Sharpay said, sitting up. Ryan walked in and sat on the end of her bed. "Are you sure your alright?" Ryan asked. Sharpay shrugged. "It's a stupid bug going round, I think Gabriella must of have passed it to me, she hasn't been at school for a week and-" She was interrupted by Ryan. "Shar'." He said, putting his hand on her arm. She looked at him. "I'm not stupid." He said. Sharpay burst into tears. Ryan hugged her as she cried on his shoulder. "Everything's going wrong Ry'." Sharpay said. Ryan sighed. "It's Troy isn't it?" He said. "No... It's his Dad. We were rehearsing today but then his Dad saw us kissing and dragged him away." Sharpay said. Ryan pulled away from the hug. "Kissing?" He asked, frowning. "We were practising the last scene..." Sharpay said. Ryan shook his head. "Then he came back to the park... He kissed me again." Sharpay said, her side fringe falling across her eyes. Ryan stood up. "I know Ry', but I can't help it. I'm so confused... I think I'm falling for him." Sharpay said, pushing the hair back into place. Ryan looked at his sister. He couldn't exactly tell her not to talk to Troy ever again. "Where's your laptop?" He asked. Sharpay stood up, opening her drawer and handing him her pink laptop. Ryan opened it and logged her into MSN, putting the laptop on the desk in the corner of the room. "What are you doing?" She asked. He walked out of the room. Sharpay frowned. Ryan returned a few minutes later with a notebook. He opened it and ripped out a sheet from it. "What's this?" Sharpay asked. "It's Troy's MSN addie, I got it from him when we had to work together on that History assignment last month." Ryan said. Sharpay's eyes sparkled. "Oh Ry'." She said, hugging him. "Just see if he's online and talk to him." He said, kissing her cheek. Sharpay smiled and thanked him. Ryan nodded and walked out of the room. Sharpay sat on her computer chair. She typed in the addie, her hands shaking with excitment. He wasn't online. Sharpay sighed, getting up and sitting on her bed. "Bleep." Was the sound her computer made. Sharpay looked over at the screen.

**Wildcat14 has just signed in. **Sharpay jumped up, rushing to the computer. She sat down and started a conversation with Troy.

**MissFabulous: Hi Troy**

**Wildcat14: Sharpay?**

**MissFabulous: Hi**

**Wildcat14: Hey**

**MissFabulous: So uok?**

**Wildcat14: Suppose u?**

**MissFabulous: No.**

**Wildcat14: Why?**

**MissFabulous: No reason.**

**Wildcat14: Look I think it's best if we don't speak to or see each other, I'm sorry**

**MissFabulous: What?**

**Wildat14: I'm quitting the play**

**MissFabulous: Why?!**

**Wildcat14: It hurts to much to see you.**

**MissFabulous: Troy I...**

**Wildcat14: Sorry I g2g. x**

**MissFabulous: Wait... I like you too, please don't quit...**

**Wildat14 is currently offline**

**The following message could not be sent to all contacts in this conversation: **_**Wait... I like you too, please don't quit...**_

Sharpay rubbed her forehead, beginning to cry. It was to late. Troy has quit and she hadn't got to tell him her true feelings. She got changed and got into bed, not stopping her tears. "Bzzzzzzz." Her mobile went across the table. **Private Number Calling...** Sharpay answered her mobile. "Hello?" She said, quietly. "Shar'?" A voice said. "Yes... Who's this?" She asked. "It's Troy." He said. Sharpay heart fluttered. "I thought you didn't want to speak to me again." She said, wiping her eyes. "I couldn't help it. I have a confession. You can put the phone down now if you want-" Troy was interupted by Sharpay. "Just go on." She said. Troy sighed. "I love you Sharpay." He said quickely. Sharpay's heart fluttered again. She heard the dial tone on the other end of the phone. She smiled and put her phone back onto the table, putting her head on the pillow and falling asleep.

Meanwhile in the Bolton House...

"What did you just tell a Evans?" Coach Bolton shouted at Troy. "I told her I loved her because I do." Troy shouted back. His father, walked over to his son anger in his eyes. "I told you to never talk to a Evans again." He said. Troy looked at him. He suddenly felt confidence. "You don't control me. I can talk to who I want. It's your stupid feud! Why should me and Sharpay fight it for you?" He shouted. His father went to hit him but stopped. Troy didn't even flinch. He glared at him for a few minutes before walking to his wadrobe and grabbing a bag and shoving all his clothes inside it. "Troy!" His father shouted. Troy's mother walked up the stairs and opened the door. Troy walked straight past her and out of the front door.


	4. Watch My Tears Fall, Because Of You

Troy started to run, not even turning to look over his shoulder to see if his father was chasing him. He rang the doorbell of the house, waiting for the door to open. "Troy?" They said as they opened the door. "Chad... I lied to you man." Troy said. "What d'ya mean?" Chad asked, frowning. "I told you I was just using Sharpay... I lied. I think I'm falling in love with her." Troy said. Chad's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Come in." He said, opening the door wider. Troy walked inside the Danforth house. Chad's Mom came out of the Kitchen. "Who was it Chad?" She asked but stopped as she saw Troy in her hallway. "Troy!" She said, walking over to him. "Hey Mrs Danforth." Troy said, nodding at her. "I've told you so many times! Call me Brenda!" She said, smiling. "I'm nearly done with dinner, want some?" She asked. Troy nodded. "Please." He said. Chad elbowed Troy and they went upstairs into Chad's room. "What's up?" Chad asked as Troy sat on the sofa in Chad's room. Troy sighed. "My Dad found out about the play and that I kissed Sharpay and then he went to hit me... I ran dude." Troy said, putting his head in his hands. Chad sat beside him. "Does Sharpay know you like her?" He asked. Troy nodded. "Yeah... My Dad grabbed the phone off me before she could answer though." He said. Chad nodded. "Dude, you know I don't agree with this but if you seriously like her then go for it." Chad said. "That's the problem. We can never be together." Troy said, looking at Chad. Chad rubbed his forehead. "I got an idea, I'll tell my Mom that your not eating here-" He was interupted by Troy. "-But I'm hungry." He said. Chad sighed. "Fine, do the plan after dinner." He said, shaking his head.

Half an hour later...

Sharpay lay in bed, dreaming about herself and Troy. She was awoken by the sound of rain on her window. Every so often there was another sound and it was harder than the rain. She got out of her bed, dragging her duvet with her and sitting on her bay window ledge. "Troy?" Sharpay said, opening the window and staring down at the drenched boy below her. "What light through yonder window breaks? For Juliet is the sun...-" Troy stopped, forgetting the line. Sharpay giggled. "Your crazy!" She said. "I know, crazy in love." He said. Sharpay looked at him. She sighed. "What did you say?" She said, pretending not to hear. "I'm crazy in love with you Sharpay! And it's not good." He shouted up to her. She smiled. "I know how that feels, loving you is hard too." She said. Troy nodded, then looked at her a grin spreading across his face. "You like me too?" He asked. Sharpay nodded. "I wasn't sure if I did when you kissed me but then I realised that I do." She said. Troy couldn't get the grin off his face. "Hold on." Sharpay said, standing up. She got changed and climbed out of her window. It had stopped raining, leaving a beautiful atmosphere in the air. "Whoa Shar'... Don't fall!" Troy said as she walked down the drainpipe. He rushed over to her, about to catch her in case she fell. He held out his hand to her and they walked away from the house together. "So... You love me?" Sharpay asked, biting her lip. Troy nodded. "And you love me?" He asked. Troy could see Sharpay's blushes in the moon-light. "I'll take that as a yes then." Troy said. He slipped his hand into hers as they walked across the river side that was by Sharpay's house. Sharpay looked at Troy, smiling. "I ran away from my Dad." Troy said, sighing. "Oh.." Sharpay said. Troy looked at her, stopping. Sharpay looked back at him, gazing into his eyes. "Shar'... We should be together. I mean it." Troy said. Sharpay pulled him closer quickley and planted a kiss on his lips. It began to rain again. She giggled and ran away, back to her house. Troy laughed and ran back to Chad's house, holding his coat over his head. Sharpay climbed up the drainpipe, and into her room. She saw her Mother sat on her bed. "Sharpay Evans. It is 11.45pm. Where have you been and why couldn't you use the front door?" She asked. Sharpay took off her coat. "I've been with Troy." She said. "I hope you don't mean Troy Bolton, you know our families hate each other." Her Mother said. Sharpay sneered. "Why would I be with him?! No Mom, I mean Troy this new boy at school... ask Ryan if you don't believe me" She lied. "I believe you honey, get some sleep." She said. Sharpay nodded and waited for Mum to go out the room before signing into MSN. Troy wasn't online so she got into bed.

Meanwhile...

Troy lay in the road, motionless. His eyes bearly open. "Shar'" He whispered before falling into a unconcious sleep.


	5. Roses and Forgetmenots

Sharpay woke up, stretching and smiling. She could smell pancakes coming from her kitchen. She got dressed, put on her make-up and put everything she needed for school into her bag. "Shar', there's someone at the door for you." Ryan shouted up the stairs. Sharpay's heart jumped. Then she realised it couldn't be Troy because he wouldn't even try to go to her house. "Coming." She shouted back. She opened her bedroom door, running down the stairs. Ryan handed her a plate of pancakes as she walked past him. Sharpay opened the door wider. "Chad?" She said. "Can I talk to you in private please?" He asked. "I'm just gonna eat my pancakes, can't it wait-" She was interrupted by Chad. "No... It's serious... It's about Troy." He said. Sharpay's eyes widened. "I'm just going to get the mail Mum." Sharpay said, walking out the door. Chad looked like he hadn't slept. "What's wrong?" Sharpay asked. "It's Troy... He's in hospital." Chad replied. "...Why?" Sharpay asked slowly. "He was run over last night, he was on his way back to mine but never saw the car because it was raining so bad." Chad said, sitting on the swing on Sharpay's front lawn. Sharpay burst into tears. "'Pay, Don't cry... I..." Chad said but stopped himself. He really didn't know what to say. He knew her heart was breaking. "It's all my fault." She cried. "No it's not-" Chad was interrupted by Sharpay. "It is... I kissed him then it began to rain so I ran away giggling... If I'd of stayed with him then he'd be OK." She said. Chad hugged her and Sharpay didn't mind. Not now. "I wanna go see him... have you been?" She asked. Chad nodded. "I dunno if you can go but yeah, I've been with him all night." He said. Sharpay told him she'd be back in a minute. She came back a few minutes later. "Come on." She said to Chad. Sharpay unlocked her car doors and got in. She waited for Chad to get in. "Hurry up already!" She said. Chad sighed. "What now?" She said, adjusting her mirror to re-apply her mascara that had been washed away with tears. "I'm in a pink car! I could seriously loose my reputation for this." Chad said. "Troy or a pink car?" Sharpay said. Chad groaned and sat down. Sharpay drove away from her house. "Where did you tell your parents you were going?" Chad asked. "I told them that my friend, Taylor, was in hospital and I had to drive her boyfriend, You, to go and see her." Sharpay said. Chad rolled his eyes. "But you and Taylor don't get on." He said. "Oh well! I'm good friends with Gabby and so I couldn't say she was in hospital because then my Mum would ring her Mum and it would be stupid and I couldn't exactly tell them truth could I?!" She said angrily. Chad held his hands up in surrender. "Chill!" He said. "Sorry... I'm just so worried." She said.

10 minutes later at the hospital...

They walked to Troy's side room. "Troy!" Sharpay said, rushing in. "Who are you? Get out of my room!" He said, pressing the buzzer for a nurse to come in. "It's me Troy... Sharpay." She said, beginning to cry. "That's another thing I didn't mention... He lost some of his memory, he remembers me but not you... Troy... You love her remember?" Chad said. "No... I don't remember..." Troy said. "Your my Romeo..." Sharpay said, crying more. "What are you talking about?" Troy asked. The nurse rushed in. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing.. Sorry to bother you, He slipped and pressed the buzzer accidentally." Chad said. The nurse nodded. "Are you family?" She asked Sharpay. "No... Well... I." Sharpay said. "She's his girlfriend." Chad said. The nurse nodded. "OK." She said before leaving. Sharpay sat on the chair next to the bed. "Troy... I'm Sharpay Evans, remember? I love you and you love me... We were out walking just before this happened-" Troy sat up more. "Your an Evans?! Get her out of here before my Dad see's us." He said. Chad sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Troy... Your Dad knows. You live with me now." He said. Troy looked confused. "Why don't I leave you 2 alone? I'm gonna go get a coffee." Chad said. "Get me one!" Troy said. "You don't like coffee." Chad said. "Oh..." Troy said. Chad walked out of the room. Sharpay took Troy's hand. "Troy.. Please remember..." She said. Troy looked at her. "I can't remember!" He said. A tear rolled down his cheek. Sharpay opened her bag. "Here." She said, handing him the rose he had given her. "What's this?" He asked. Sharpay bit her lip so she wouldn't cry. "You gave it me when we practised the play before... you told me that when a petal falls off to make a wish... and that when they had all fallen off you would give me another... I want you to have it Troy.." She said. Troy took it from her hand. Sharpay looked at him. "You really have to remember Troy. I love you." She said. "Troy!" Troy's Mom came rushing in, Troy's father behind her. "Nice time to get here." Troy said, looking at the clock on the wall. It was 8.30am. He had been in hospital for almost 8 and a half hours and his parents had only just arrived. His Mum looked at Sharpay holding Troy's hand. "You must be Gabriella." She said. "No... I'm-" Sharpay was cut off by Troy's father. "She's Sharpay the daughter of that idiot." He said. Sharpay stood up. "Don't talk about my father that way." She said. A petal fell off the rose. Sharpay looked at it, closing her eyes and wishing hard. Troy frowned. It was coming back to him, he did know Sharpay. He remembered the argument with him and his father before the accident. "Leave my son alone... He needs his rest." Coach Bolton said. Sharpay looked at Troy and picked up her bag. She was by the door when Troy spoke. "Wait... Sharpay can stay... Dad you go. I don't want you here. Not after what you said about my girlfriend's family and I remember everything you said to me." Sharpay's tears came back. Troy's father stood up, pushing past Sharpay in the doorway. Sharpay sat back down. "Girlfriend?" She asked, smiling. "I remember us." He said. Sharpay picked up the petal on the bed next to Troy. "I'm gonna keep this." She said. Troy smiled. "Get some rest honey." His Mom said, kissing his forehead. Troy closed his eyes, his hand entwined with Sharpay's. Sharpay looked at Mrs Bolton. She had worry lines etched across her brow. "Shall we let him sleep and go for a drink?" Sharpay asked. Mrs Bolton shook her head fiercely. "I can't leave my baby... I need to be with him." She said. "Just go Mum." Troy said, his eyes still closed. Sharpay and Mrs Bolton laughed. They stood up and Sharpay kissed Troy's cheek. They walked out of the room and down into the cafe.


	6. Author's Note!::

**--Hey It's Sophie. **

**If you have any ideas about the story plz review and write any there. :)**

**Thnx.**

**Im kinda stuck. Hehe. I hav an idea but ideas from u guys wud b cool! **

**Thnx agen!--**


	7. Suddenly I'm All Alone

Sharpay walked out of the cafe, joking with Mrs Bolton. "You said what to him?!" She said. Mrs Bolton laughed and repeated herself. "Shar'?" Someone said. Sharpay turned around to see her parents stood in front of her. "How's Taylor?" They asked. "Taylor? Don't you mean Troy?" Mrs Bolton asked. Sharpay's mum frowned. "No... Taylor..." They said. "Shar' I'm going back up to Troy, I'll see you up there." Chad said. "Would you care to explain?" Mr Evans said. Sharpay sighed and sat down. "I'll leave you for a second, just call me over if you need me." Mrs Bolton said. Sharpay nodded. "Mum... Dad... I've been seeing Troy for a few days now. I know you hate his family and don't want me to talk to him but... I love him." Sharpay said. Mrs Evans gasped. Mr Evans frowned, angrily. "Sharpay Evans... You can't tell me that you love this boy after knowing him for only a few months." He said. "I've known him longer Daddy... I just didn't see the real him. He's so brilliant... If only you got to know him-" Sharpay was interupted by her father. "Don't even make that suggestion to me young lady!" He said. "But I love him Daddy." Sharpay said, tears forming in her eyes. "Fine... See him then... I don't care anymore." He said, striding away. "Daddy!" Sharpay shouted after him. Her Mum shook her head at her and follwed her husband. Sharpay began to cry and stood up. Troy's Mum walked her back up to the ward Troy was on.

A week later...

Troy was out of hospital. Sharpay rang the doorbell of Chad's house. Troy had decided not to go home just yet. Chad's Mum answered the door. "Sharpay, Come in." She said. Sharpay smiled and entered the Danforth residence. "Hi Shar'." Troy said when she walked into the spare room. "Hey." She replied, sitting on the end of the bed. "You feeling OK?" She asked. Troy nodded. "Good... because I want to take you somehwere." She said. "I dunno... I'm not up to going out." He said. "Come on." She said.

10 minutes later...

Sharpay opened the car door for Troy. "Whoa Shar'... This is amazing." Troy said. Sharpay smiled. "Hey... Your Troy Bolton right? And you play for the East High Wildcats?" Someone said. Troy nodded. "I'm Micheal Ranty, I play for the Red Hawks." Micheal said. "I know, I've seen you play many times." Troy replied. Micheal smiled. "This is Bobby and Felix." Micheal said, introducing Troy to the two tall men beside him. "S'up?" Bobby said. Troy smiled. "This is awesome." He said to Sharpay as they sat down on the bench. "I know right?" Sharpay said. Troy watched in amazment as Micheal, Bobby and Felix played basketball. Many more men began to join in the game. "Whoa!" Troy shouted. "What?" Sharpay asked. "Did you just see that guy's freethrow?! It was brilliant!" Troy said. Sharpay rolled her eyes but was glad Troy was back to his old self. He was beginning to remember things gradually and enjoy life. "Wanna join?" Felix asked, running over to Troy. "Sure!!" Troy said, getting up. "Watch his arm! It's broken!" Sharpay shouted but realised nobody was listening to her. "Oh well." She said. "Hey." Ryan said, sitting beside his sister. "What are you doing here?" She asked, hugging him. "I thought I'd come and watch these guys play." Ryan said. Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "Fine... Mum sent me here to watch out for you because of all the men and stuff." He said. Sharpay sighed. "Does she not remember that time I beat up that bloke who tried to fight you?! Anyway I carry pepper-spray." She said. Ryan smiled. "Oh well. It gives us time to go over the costumes ideas and everything for the play next week." He said. "True." Sharpay said. Troy ran over and took a drink from his bottle of water. "Oh hey Ry'." Troy said, nodding. Ryan nodded back and turned back to his sister. "So, Should Juliet wear a mini dress or a long dress?" Ryan asked. "Oh, definatley a long dress, but just for the bit before she meets Romeo, then at the party where she does meet him, she can have a knee length skirt." Sharpay said. Ryan nodding, agreeing. "Have you found anyone to play Romeo yet?" Troy asked. "Yeah. That's another reason I brought you here. Your still playing him." She said. Troy frowned, not understanding. "If your well enough to play b-ball, you can play Romeo." Sharpay said. Troy smiled. "Great." He said and kissed her on the cheek.


End file.
